La luna de Halloween
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: En la noche mas tenebrosa,en donde la oscuridad reina un soldado vive con miedo pues a esa luna en concreto hace que Fliqpy salga fuera de control,un superheroe le ayudara con la maldicion.(Mal summary pero aun asi espero que les guste si deciden leerlo)


**Hola a todos ^w^. Esta historia se la hice a una amiga mía llamada karla,espero que le guste sobretodo a ella, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

_**~La luna de Halloween~**_

Aquel maldito día en donde todos se disfrazaban¿todos?No,él no se disfrazaba ni adornaba la casa,ni daba caramelos. Él se encerraba en lo mas profundo de su sótano,en la oscuridad, a la espera de que Halloween pasara sin ningún incidente. Desde hacia tiempo que su bipolaridad recobraba fuerza en ese día,no sabría muy bien explicarlo pero así era y se veía obligado a encerrarse. No quería lastimar a nadie de la ciudad aunque solamente fueran conocidos y unicamente tuviese un amigo,pero es que Lumpy se lo había dejado bastante claro cuando salio del hospital con su medicación.

-"Recuerda Flippy,que en la noche de Halloween aquel que muera no revivirá al día siguiente."

Aquellas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez,no podía permitirse que su lado sádico llamado Fliqpy saliera y tomara el control. Ya lo tenia todo comprado para el momento,incluso se había tomado el doble de la medicación para estar aun mas calmado. Solo quedaba estar en casa,en la oscuridad y frialdad del sótano,encerrado ahí como si fuera un prisionero.

El viento del otoño acariciaba su piel sin delicadeza alguna,pues el frio que este traía era cortante a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Abrazaba con fuerza una bolsa de cartón en donde llevaba no solo su medicina sino también algunos alimentos y bebidas para pasar la noche. Solo quedaba la misión mas imposible que debía cumplir...esquivar a los superheroes de la ciudad para evitar que fueran a su casa,bueno concretamente Splendid porque Splendon't pasaba olímpicamente de todo. No quería que su único amigo se lastimara aunque bien sabia que su piel era indestructible y que la única manera de hacer que perdiese sus poderes seria con la kriptonut,esa bellota de color verde fosforito que cualquiera pensaría que es radioactiva o algo por el estilo.

Sobrevolaba la ciudad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,viendo como la gente adornaba las casas con las típicas calabazas,fantasmas...y kriptonuts falsas. Asintiendo con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente de quien era aquella casa,esos dos nunca cambiaban y les gustaba atemorizar al superheroe. Siguió su camino sin darle importancia viendo que la casa de su amigo Flippy no estaba decorada,suspiro pesadamente¿Otra vez se iba a ir como el año pasado y el anterior a ese,etc?Viendo a lo lejos como su amigo se acercaba abrazando aquella bolsa de cartón,pensando que a lo mejor tendría allí los adornos y tal vez necesitara ayuda porque iba a ser su primer Halloween en casa. Fue descendiendo con cuidado hasta quedar a sus espaldas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda,Flippy?-Pregunto Sonriendo ampliamente.-

-No pudo evitar pegar un leve grito al escuchar la voz mirando al superheroe algo pálido.-

-Admitía dentro de él que aquella reacción no se la esperaba.-Y eso que no voy disfrazado de batman...-Levitando,cruzado de brazos mirando a su amigo.-

-Me asustaste...sabes que podías haberlo despertado...-Dijo Flippy agachando la cabeza por suerte no había tirado la bolsa de cartón.-

-Si se hubiese despertado sabes que lo controlaría.-Contesto Splendid sin dejar de sonreír.-Me alegra verte este año...¿celebraras Halloween,verdad?.-Era como un niño curioso mientras esperaba la respuesta para su pregunta.-

-No...Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer.-No quería mentirle pero era una mentira piadosa para evitar hacerle daño.-

-Venga,Flippy...ya te has saltado los demás Halloween y para una vez que estas en la ciudad...-A Splendid se le notaba decaído se había entusiasmado que su amigo pasara la noche en la ciudad.-Po-podriamos ir a por caramelos y sabes que lo que se usa es sangre falsa...Fliqpy no tendría que salir...

-Lo siento Splendid...-Intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa aunque su mano temblaba con levedad y sabia que eso no era miedo.-Ya que-quedaremos otro día...

-Al ver como le temblaba la mano y que no atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura,le ayudo sin pensárselo dos veces.-Ya esta abierta...¿Quieres que me quede?-Pregunto mirando a su amigo que parecía algo pálido.-

-Tu quieres ir a pedir caramelos y disfrazarte...no quiero ser una molestia ni que te pierdas la diversión de esta noche.-Hablo Flippy entrando en su casa pero el subconsciente le jugo una mala pasada,dejándose la puerta abierta.-

Al ver que su amigo dejaba la puerta abierta no dudo entrar,le daba igual la noche de Halloween si la pasaba con él. Ya iría a pedir caramelos otro día,además unos cuantos niños iban disfrazados de Splendid y de Splendon't,dudaba mucho que le diesen caramelos. Viendo que la casa estaba casi a oscuras con las persianas echadas,ventanas cerradas,etc...¿que pretendía su amigo?Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver unas cadenas en el suelo cerca de la puerta del sótano.¿Para que las querría?

Se fue directo a la cocina a preparar algo de cena,estaba nervioso a pesar de haberse tomado el doble de calmantes,pero no era por Fliqpy era por Splendid. Se sentiría muy culpable si llegaba a pasarle algo,no comprendía porque le había dejado entrar ni que planeaba su subconsciente. Termino haciendo cena para dos,dudaba mucho que lograse echar a Splendid de su casa y mas cuando vio que miraba las cadenas. Suspiro pesadamente saliendo de la cocina,cogió las cadenas sin importarle nada mas en ese momento.

No comprendía porque su amigo estaba haciendo eso,algo raro pasaba y eso se notaba en el ambiente,no en las cadenas que su amigo le quito de la vista. Le tomo de la muñeca levantando le la chaqueta militar solo para asegurarse que no las usaba en el mismo,le deprimía que Flippy mas de una vez se hubiese autolesionado o que se intentase suicidar solo para evitar hacer daño a las demás personas. Suspiro de alivio al no ver ninguna marca en sus muñecas,pero aun así su instinto le decía que algo pasaba allí,sin contar con que Flippy había estado callado todo momento.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Flippy?...Se que ocultas algo y desconozco que es.-Dijo Splendid posándose en el suelo,mirando a su amigo totalmente preocupado.-

-...-No sabia que decirle a su amigo,no encontraba las palabras.-

-Responde me,por favor...-Suplico el superheroe.-

-Te he es-estado mintiendo to-todos estos años...-Confeso Flippy con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.-Pero...lo hice pa-para protegeros a todos...

-Se sorprendió al oír eso,pero le dolía que le hubiese mentido aunque sabia que fue por un buen motivo y no lo hizo con malas intenciones.-¿Porque mentiste?...¿Que es lo que ocurre?...

-Te mentí porque sabia que te opondrías...-Dijo Flippy mirándole pero no a los ojos porque no se atrevía,se avergonzaba de haberle mentido a su único amigo,se sentía miserable.-En cada luna de Halloween,mi lado sádico despierta y se comporta mas violento que nunca...Pa-para evitar que escape me encierro en el sótano con provisiones.-Explico el soldado.- Pero lo tengo todo acondicionado para esa noche,con una cama,una televisión vieja...-No quería preocupar al superheroe mas de lo que ya parecía.-

-Se quedo impresionado con aquella explicación.-¿Es algo así como lo del hombre lobo?...

-Parecido,supongo...-Hablo el soldado frotándose el brazo algo nervioso.-

-Bueno,en tal caso sera mejor que me quede por si las moscas. Y ahora mismo vamos los dos al sótano.-Dijo Splendid sonriendo ampliamente.-

-¿¡QUE!?...-Flippy no se creía lo que acaba de escuchar,era como si el superheroe no le hubiese echo caso.-

-Ya me has oído y no pienso recibir un no como respuesta.-Hablo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.-

-Podría lastimarte¿acaso no eres consciente de ello,Splendid?-La sangre le empezaba a hervir,de ninguna manera iba a consentir eso.-

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que el tiempo avanzaba,habían empezado a medio discutir si puede definirse así. Splendid no pensaba echarse a tras ni recapacitar en lo que había dicho,se negaba rotundamente en dejar a su amigo solo en aquella noche. De todas formas,era lo que hacían los amigos¿no? En momentos duros estar apoyando,en momentos de tristeza consolar y animar,etc.

No podía consentir aquello,comprendiendo porque decía Splendon't que su hermano era un cabeza dura,suponía que lo decía porque destrozaba los edificios con su cabeza,pero sin embargo parecía que no lo decía por eso,sino porque era un cabezota. Notaba que su sangre hervía aun más,empezaba a sufrir un pequeño ataque intentando controlar su lado sádico¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado discutiendo?Miro el reloj intentando averiguar la hora. Sus parpados se abrieron a mas no poder por la sorpresa al ver de reojo por la ventana...era de noche y la luna empezaba a salir de detrás de unas nubes. Su piel se volvió blanca perdió el color ente el miedo que sentía en su interior,abrazándose a si mismo respirando entre cortado. Cerrando los parpados con fuerza,en un mero echo de evitar que su lado sádico,Fliqpy,saliera a la luz y comenzar a matar con una sed de sangre,con un instinto asesino guiándole en cada segundo,en donde todos podían ser sus victimas.

Al ver así a su amigo comprendió que el tiempo se había agotado,que la luna oculta en las nubes,salia de la forma mas tenebrosa posible. Todo aquello aprecia la típica película de terror de hombre lobo,pero no era así esta vez,no era una película,ni un cuento de miedo...estaba ocurriendo de verdad y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Abrazo con fuerza a Flippy,hundiendo su rostro en su pecho,no pensaba soltarlo antes tendría que atravesar lo haciendo un agujero en su cuerpo. Mirándole preocupado sin saber que hacer,que decir...los gruñidos de Fliqpy empezaban a oírse en toda la casa aunque la procedencia de aquellos gruñidos venían de la persona que estaba abrazando.

-"Tic tac...Tic tac...La sangre correrá,en la noche de Halloween"-Dijo medio cantando una voz tenebrosa llena de frialdad y de oscuridad.-"Tic tac...Tic tac...¿No lo oyes?Son tus gritos de dolor. En la noche de Halloween...morirás en mis manos."

-Splendid se aterrorizo al oír aquello pero no pensaba echarse atrás.-Flippy...por favor tu puedes vencerlo...estoy contigo...

-Fliqpy con ojos dorados mirando al superheroe con una sonrisa retorcida llena de maldad. Pero se notaba un pequeño color verdoso en aquellos ojos- "Tu amigo murió,en la noche de Halloween"

-Mi amigo no murió...mi amigo eres tu,con esta personalidad o con la otra...y se que aun esta despierto,Flippy. No me obligues hacer algo para detenerte.-Splendid miro al soldado con algo de tristeza.-

-"¿Lastimaras a tu amigo para que yo no mate en la noche de Halloween?"-Pregunto Fliqpy terminando por reírse de forma diabólica,una risa que helaba la sangre,una risa de psicópata,la de un asesino serial.-

-No lo lastimare...pero si puedo hacer esto por Flippy...

El silencio inundo la casa,el soldado no se creía lo que veía ni lo que sentía. Los labios del superheroe estaban posados en los suyos besándolos con delicadeza,ya no estaba Fliqpy de echo no había rastro de él,la fiera había sido dominada en la luna de Halloween que iluminaba la ciudad en donde se celebraba aquella festividad. Los niños cantaban "This is Halloween" mientras pedían por las casas los caramelos,disfrazados de fantasmas,monstruos,calabazas,etc.

Unos ojos celestes se encontraron con los ojos de su amor,su amigo,de la persona que por tanto tiempo había estado protegiendo,sonreía con cariño acariciando la mejilla del soldado con una delicadeza que nadie recibirá por parte del superheroe. Todo era felicidad en la noche de Halloween por las palabras que le dedico Splendid a Flippy..."Os amo...y estaré siempre a vuestro lado."

En la noche de Halloween,la noche de los muertos,la felicidad al fin logro llegar a un alma atormentada que durante años en la oscuridad permaneció con la intención de no herir. En donde todo era oscuridad y un amor había surgido arrogando un rayo de luz,dándole aquella calidez que había querido pero que por temor nunca la había buscado.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
